shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Guxt
Guxt is a vertical scrolling shooter released in 2007 and made by Studio Pixel, best known for the adventure game Cave Story. Guxt is simple in terms of gameplay but is also challenging. There isn't much to the plot, simply blow up everything you see. Gameplay Guxt is a very simple shmup with no extra game mechanics to deal with. All you do is move around and shoot enemies. That isn't to say though that there aren't some interesting things in Guxt. There are a number of secrets in the game, either score boosts or secret weapons, that are found by performing certain tasks or finding a hidden location. Guxt has only 5 stages so it's a short game but beating it unlocks Score Attack, which is essentially "how far can you get on 1 life?" If one manages to get through the entire game without dying, they are rewarded a special surprise at the end. Weapons Guxt has a fair share of weapons available. At the start, the player has a single big shot that does not shoot rapidly and the ship moves very slow. After picking up a weapon, rapid fire becomes available. The weapons cannot be powered up if the same one is picked up again. *'Single Shot' - The initial starting weapon. It's strong but is not rapid fire. *'Twin Shot' - Two shots are released from the sides directly ahead. The shots themselves are smaller than the Single Shot. *'Machine Gun' - A fast stream of shots is released directly ahead. The shots are very small and are weak, but can deal with swarms well. *'Back Shot' - A single shot is released ahead and two shots directly behind. This is useful for attacking enemies coming from behind. *'Triangle Shot' - Similar to the Back Shot except the rear shots are bent 45 degrees. This is good for attacking back targets from a distance but leaves your direct rear uncovered. *'Wide Shot' - Three shots are released ahead, one in front and two 45 degrees left/right. *'Twin Machine Gun' - A combination of the Twin Shot and Machine Gun, this shoots out two machine guns. *'Star Gun' - This shoots shots in five directions, similar to the Star Soldier gun. *'Harpoon' - This shoots three powerful, thin lasers ahead. The lasers have a wide gap between them. *'Anchor' - This is a secret weapon found in stage 2. This weapon aims at the spot where shooting first occurred. This effect does not become apparent until the player moves. *'Rocket' - This is a secret weapon found in stage 3. This shoots a powerful rocket straight ahead that upon impact, gives high damage and splashes. It has a slow fire rate. *'Shield' - This is a semi-secret weapon that is found after defeating most bosses and is in stage 5. In order to get this from a boss, shoot at it's "eye core(s)" after it is defeated. There are four levels of shield, with the third one giving small orbiting orbs that are somewhat independent from the shield in that if the shield is lost they will not dissipate. Links *Guxt Afterword - An editor's thoughts talking about the making of Guxt. *Studio Pixel's Games - Guxt is under 2007. Category:Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category:Computer Category:Games